


breaking in// harry styles au

by hihoniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hihoniall/pseuds/hihoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't long before Harry Styles had walked into her life that Caia Johnson wished he would just walk straight out again. He was like a magnet and was continually attracting her towards him but Caia finds herself falling in love with Harry. Will he ever fall in love with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold morning, too cold to not have a fluffy beanie on your head and scarf wrapped tightly around your neck. My car had refused to start and after running late I decided to take the bus, giving up in starting my car and cursing myself for not waking up earlier to prevent the unexpected from happening.

The bus was practically full, not exactly ideal for a claustrophobic person so I pushed myself to the middle of the bus, people crowded more so to the front to enable them to get off the bus at the right time. I glance at an older woman opposite me who looks around her late 50's, clutching her handbag and cautiously eyeing up the scraggy man just a few metres away from her. He steps closer to me and my stomach tightens as I begin to feel nervous about the stranger.

A young boy stands around the back with another two males and a female as they erupt into laughter. He looks up, holding eye contact with me before diverting his eyes around me and taking in the scene. A hand touches my thigh and I jump, the man with ripped clothes touching my bag as I let out a shriek. Automatically the boy comes running down the bus, shoving the man off of me and standing up tall, glaring at him.

"Get off her, what the hell are you doing?!"he spits as the older man cowers away, the older woman now releasing the tight grip on her handbag. As the bus dings for the next stop the homeless guy sprints to the front of the bus, the young male beside me placing a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch, my eyes wide as my bottom lip trembles. Don't cry Cai, don't.

"Hi," the male smiles, his hazel eyes warm and sympathetic as he smiles towards me, "this happens all the time with people on this bus, same dickheads too," he chuckles slightly but his face straightens once he realises I didn't laugh, "you're a little shaken up, how about we get a drink? My treat. I'll even walk you to work," he smiles, outstretching his hand, "I'm Zayn."

"Caia," I smile realising these are the first words I've spoke to Zayn, the boy who saved me from being pick pocketed, "thank you for that," I smile up to him but he shrugs, pushing his hands into his suit pocket.

"It's nothing really, about that drink, is that a yes or a no?" I think about it warily as being late for my work could bring serious consequences but after what happened I'm sure my boys can excuse me.

"Sure," I smile again, pushing my brown hair behind my ear as he walks over towards his friends explaining the'll be at work soon. I notice how thin the boy is but he manages to pull off the suit off well, his beautiful and emphasised features helping. He smiled towards me again as I explain where I work as so he can pick the best place to get a drink and get me to work quickly.

"Seriously?" He gapes, "I work there too! Are you sure you're not new? I've never seen you before!"

"I began last week but I'm in the publishing side of the business, I read transcripts and decide if they're worth publishing. I like to read, it keeps me occupied," I tell him causing him to nod, his face bright and fresh although not clean shaven giving him a bad boy edge.

"Sick, I mean compared to what I do it's pretty cool, I'm a media sales executive and my friends do the same. Apart from Liam and Harry, Liam does accounting and Harry does the exact same as you. I think they're off today though, well Harry definitely is, he had a rough night," Zayn jokes and I jog my memory to remember a Harry working in the office but I don't, maybe he has his own office. "Alright let's get off here, this café is pretty neat, especially their croissants plus their hot chocolate is amazing." 

After ordering we sat in a booth near the window, watching Zayn's friends smile in at us as they walk towards work.  
"Who are they?" I question.

"Sorry, how rude of me! The blonde one's Niall and the brunette is Louis. The girl, well that's my fiancée." I blush automatically, my heart rate increasing rapidly.

"I'm so sorry, I hope she doesn't think anything else of this," I begin but he shakes his head.

"No, Perrie isn't like that, we've been dating for 2 years and she completely trusts me." My heart aches at his loving words and I grimace at the fact that i'll never have that. 

Our hot chocolates come and we drink them in silence apart from the odd 'this is amazing' which it definitely was. After Zayn insisted he paid we make our way to Pelzer's Publishing, making our separate ways after promising to meet for lunch with the others and I thank him once more which yet again he kindly shrugs off. I make my way to John's office and pray that he won't fire me.

"Come in," he shouts as I knock on the door, my heart pounding in my chest, "good morning Caia," he smiles although I know he is dying to find out why I was late and am costing him money.

"Sorry for being late Mr. Pelzer, I nearly got pick pocketed on the bus to work and I was a little shaken up so Zayn took care of me, sorry to cause any inconvenience," I assure him, not making eye contact with him as he talks.

"I do hope you're okay, you can have the morning off if you wish?" His tone is sympathetic but I shake my head, smiling at him.

"Thank you sir but I'm okay now, I do appreciate your offer but I believe I do have a lot of work to do."

"Don't worry about that, whenever you are fit to be finished you will be finished," his tone is dismissal so I thank him once more while he returns to his bundles of work on his desk. I settle in at my desk in the open workspace as people around me are enveloped in quietness, you could hear a pen drop. A few glance up at me to see what the disturbance is but apart from that the majority continue to read on with their transcripts, scoring things out or dumping it in the bin.

I grab my favourite green pen, setting off to work right away, my only wish to go home and lie on my bed, crying over the events that had just happened this morning. A slamming door caused me to jump, breaking my from my day dream. A tall male walks into the room, his collar unbuttoned as he sits down at his desk as he tugs his hair, groaning as he picks up at transcript, his large hands flipping through the number of pages. He glances around the room, his eyes landing on me although his face shows no emotion. I feel my vision go blurry at the intensity of his stare so I quickly glare down at my work again, hoping not to disturb the green eyed man.

As everyone leaves to go to the canteen I find myself down to Zayn who has now been joined by Perrie, Louis, Niall and a boy with shaved brown hair at the sides.   
"Hi," I smile shyly at them but Perrie embraces me with a hug, catching me off guard.

"Are you okay after what happened?" her eyes are full of worry but I nod, not wanting all the attention on me although I am appreciative of her concern.

"This is Liam, the accountant," Zayn points out as Liam nods, his brown eyes gleaming under the lights. Another slamming door makes me jump again and I hear Zayn chuckle under his breath.

"And here comes Harry," Louis smirks as the figure sits down, his eyes meeting mine once more. I almost gasp as I realise he was the green eyed male from this morning and I can't help but blush as the corners of his mouth tug into a smile.

"Hello, Caia."


	2. chapter 2

I don't know what it was about Harry that I didn't like - his cockiness, his smug or aggressive comments or the way he smirked at my embarrassment but I began to realise that within the first ten minutes of meeting him, I couldn't stand the man.

"So, Caia, what attracts you to publishing?" his tone is almost mocking and I feel myself stiffen as the group turns to look at me, Harry's eyes gleaming underneath the lunch room lights.

"I told Zayn the same thing earlier, I have a passion for reading," I see Liam smile at me so I return the gesture only for Harry to snort in my face.

"Passion for reading? You're fucking with me right?" I glare at him but he doesn't take the hint, erupting into laughter as he throws his head back, making my face threatening to go bright red with anger.

"I'm going to the toilet," I excuse myself to Perrie who is sat beside me and I see Niall offer me a smile but I spin round and storm off, Harry's repulsive behaviour making this day even worse than it has already been. I rest my back against the sinks after ensuring they aren't wet. A few minutes later Perrie's smiling face enters the bathroom as she stands opposite me.

"Are you okay? Ignore Harry,he's.." she trails off as she thinks of decent words to describe him.

"Different," I laugh causing her to laugh too.

"He's an ass constantly, he always has his guard up and constantly offends people so don't think he's being this way to just you, he's like this all the time. He can be nice at times though, he just needs to find someone who will give him the love he needs." I'm about to answer Perrie but the bell arounds us points out that lunch is over although I wonder where the time went. Zayn joins with us to collect Perrie and I smile at how much he likes her, his face lighting up at the sight of her.

"See you tomorrow?" Perrie asks and I nod, thanking them for allowing me to sit with them at lunch; it was better than being lonely. I make my way up the stairs and open the door into the large workspace, my eyes glued to the floor as to not have an awkward encounter with someone, especially Harry. I was never good at making friends.

"Why'd you walk off, hm?" I jumed slightly as Harry appeared infront of me, letting out a deep chuckle at my reaction.

"It's really none of your business," I retort, slipping past him and continuing to walk towards my desk in the hope Harry would leave me alone. No chance.

"Now, you're fiesty," he licks his plump lips which are a nice shade of my pink, distracting me from what I actually came here to do.

"Listen up," I whisper harshly, "just leave me alone. You annoy the shit out of me and you just like the thrill of making me irritated. Go makeout with some slut, I'm sure you usually do. I just wanna come here, do my work and get paid and I don't want any trouble from you."

"You," he points at me, "shouldn't of said that. You don't know shit about me," he spits and I can't help but notice his dry and angry tone, the way his pupils enlarged sightly, appearing darker than usual. I move backwards as he clenches his fists but he walks out of the office, smashing the door against the wall. Automatically people look up from their work but I avoid their stares, just wishing to get finished this transcript and home with no other disturbances.

By the time 5.30 comes I am happy enough to leave after the supervisor, Jessica, comes to see how much work we've completed today. Harry didn't come back after our disagreement but I decide not to think about him because he'd only make me angry. Sadly, I have to get the bus but as a plus I miss the rush hour traffic. I stand at the front of the bus this time as it isn't as crammed although I am wary of the events that happened just 9 hours ago. I manage to get home safely, much to my relief, and I glance around the car park finding my car, still stationary in the position I left in this morning. I make my way to the elavator hoping that I will be alone and no one will be there to bother me but a familiar figure enters, stopping the doors from shutting.

"Liam?" I ask, shocked, the same expression clear on his face too.

"Hi Caia, I didn't realise you lived here," his smile grows wider as he speaks to me as I shift over to let him have more room.

"Me either, I thought an accountant would live somewhere much more...classier," I anwer honestly but he shrugs.

"As long as I have a toilet, bed and tv then I'm content." I giggle slightly causing him to laugh too, his eyes squinted slightly, "I apologise for Harry's behaviour," Liam announces as the elevator door opens at his stop.

"Please, his childish manner isn't even amusing or hurtful, it's idiotic," I half lie, smiling thankfully as I decline his offer to ride up with me to my floor. As the doors close I wonder how the others are so polite and then there is Harry, the dickhead that embarrassed me infront of everyone. I'm glad as I open up my apartment door, slamming it shut and running straight to my bed,jumping on it so I am sprawled out, my pencil skirt restricting my legs from spreading any further. The thought of making dinner is just too much right now so I decide to ring my sister to see how she is settling down with her fiancée in Chigago after just moving a week ago due to his family living there. I didn't see how it was exactly fair to leave our family in Manchester to move over to his but I decided it would be good for holidays so I didn't argue.

"Hello?" she answers her phone, rustling coming from her side.

"Hi, Jamie," I smile as I hear her squeak.

"I don't have your number because I got a new phone but Caia, how have you been?"

My sister Jamie was 4 years older than me and at the age of 28 she was finally pregnant with her first child, although she was still yet to get married. She decided to have her wedding in three months since that's when her bump would be beginning to show, or so she thought. When she left Manchester her stomach was already beginning to grow bigger, leaving a stressed Jamie.

"I've been good, I suppose, today's probably been one of my most chaotic days, how about you? How's the mummy life treating you?" I almost burst out laughing as she scolds me over the phone.

"Don't joke, Caia, it's absolutely shit, I'm afraid my wedding dress that I've been dreaming of won't fit!"

"Do what I said, postpone the wedding till after the baby, then you'll have the perfect figure and everything, bingo."

"Caia, stop being so smart, you know we wanted to get married before I got pregnant but things didn't work out that way. I miss you all so much. Christopher's mum is so kind but it's not the same, you know?" I hear the sadness in her voice and I decide I don't want a teary Jamie so I thnk quickly about how to get out of this.

"I miss you too sis, we all do, I really need to go though, it's ten past six and I have no dinner on and I'm starving! I'll call you tommorrow, alright?"

"Actually, tomorrow doesn't suit. We're going wedding and baby shopping, the next day though?"

"Of course, Jamie. Bye," I hang up,throwing my phone on the bed and speeding off to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : This is more a filler chapter so sorry that it was boring! I promise it will get more exciting soon, I don't want the story to become too unrealitstic. Thanks for reading!x


	3. Chapter 3

Learning my lesson from yesterday morning I woke up 20 minutes earlier and thankfully got my car started, leaving the engine on and turning the heat up full blast so it will be toasty while I drive; there is nothing worse than trying to function with cold hands.

"Hey," Liam smiles, running a hand over his hair, his cheeks rosy red from the cold as he stands beside me.

"Hi, you need a ride?" I offer, gesturing to the car.

"Thanks but I'm good, I have to stop and do the coffee round for the accountants. It's my turn this week," he explains, apologising yet again, "you be careful in those heels, it's slippy."

"No worries," I laugh as his face drops slightly, "I'll see you all at lunch then? And don't you worry, I'm always careful," I wink, covering my mouth at my suggestive comment however Liam nods, clearly oblivious, as I slide into my car and closing the door, my pencil skirt not giving me as much room as I hoped. The drive to work takes much less time than it did yesterday meaning I can get an early start, hoping then I can finish earlier.

I make my way upstairs, thankful that the office is peaceful and that only a few people are present meaning that there will be less distractions so I can concentrate on my work. Jessica enters, greeting us all with a smile as she walks straight towards her desk, her tight blouse and fitted blazer showing her clear curves that I didn't have. I glance around, picking out the people who are here for an internship and others who are only just started, like myself. It's easy to spot of course, the best proof readers get their own office with less transcripts to read. It's the position everyone wants to be in.

"Hi Jessica," a raspy voice states and I glance over to see Harry leaning over her desk, his eyes raking over her body as he licks his lips, clearly impressed by her choice of outfit.

"Good morning Harry," she purrs, letting out a shriek as he pulls her closer, biting at her neck. I sigh in disgust and distract myself from the heated scene. I wasn't used to anything like that except for in movies but even then I found it awkward. Jessica lets out another shriek before slapping Harry playfully with his transcript, handing it to him with a playful wink. He chuckles, spinning around, his eyes meeting my own causing him to frown. I quickly break our eye contact, circling a punctuation error heavily as I hear his boots make their way towards me.

"Problem?" he asks, the tension between us still clear from yesterday.

"Not at all, I was just wondering what the noise was. It was distracting," I point out, keeping my eyes glued to my transcript, turning the page before looking up at him, "have you got a problem?"

"Me?" he holds his hand over his chest as if he's in shock, "why would I ever have a problem? I only have a problem with arrogant little bitches," he smiles a crooked smirk as my cheeks flush with anger. Don't let him get to you. He continues to stand in front of me, tapping his finger against the mahogany desk causing me to grit my teeth and glare up at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I thought you said we didn't have a problem," he smirks again and it takes every ounce of me not to scream in his face. I exhale a deep breath and calmly look down at my laptop.

"Can I have peace to finish my work?"

"You could've just asked baby," he chuckles, standing in front of me for a few more seconds before strutting off to his own desk. I glance up to see him walk away and can't deny his attractive features such as his broad shoulders and clearly toned abs which were visible underneath his translucent shirt. Jessica clearly was having a fling with Harry or desperately wanted one because their desperate flirting across the room was making me uncomfortable and feel quite sick so when lunch came I was relieved that I had an hour free of their patronising attempts of trying to get the other to sleep with each other.

"You look flustered," Zayn states as I walk through the canteen doors and sit beside them, his cheeks puffed slightly as he lets out a light laugh.

"I couldn't concentrate thanks to Harry's and Jessica's flirting attempts," I roll my eyes causing the others to laugh loudly. "Am I missing something?" I ask, studying their faces carefully as Niall begins to nod, going into hysterics again.

"Jessica and Harry couldn't happen," Perrie smiles towards me but as she takes in my confused face she elaborates more, "Jessica's gay." I feel myself flush with embarrassment as Zayn lightly pats my back.

"She doesn't seem it, right? that's just Harry and Jessica all the time, they think it's hilarious people think they're sleeping together when in reality she is repulsed by his, well, you know," Zayn trails off.

"His dick, Zayn," Louis smiles proudly.

"Thanks Louis," Zayn chirps, rolling his eyes as Louis smirks proudly. I find myself cautiously waiting for Harry's appearance while I eat my salad but once the bell rings to get back to work, there is still no sign of him.

"Is he okay?" I ask, trying to sound the least bit concerned as Liam makes his way up the stairs with me, accounting on the floor above mine.

"He does that sometimes, to reflect on stuff. He's had a tough time lately, I feel sorry for the guy." I glance up at Liam whose eyes are staring beyond me as if he's daydreaming.

"Bye Liam, have fun doing maths you nerd!" I push him jokingly as he waves at me.

"Have fun reading," he retorts and I spin around, bumping into a strong body.

"Sorry," I blurt out immediately as I look up to see a pair of gleaming eyes.

"I'm sorry, totally my fault, I'm so clumsy," the brunette responds, running a hand through his hair, "I'm Sam."

"Caia," I smile, outstretching my hand to respond to his gesture.

"What an unusual name," he smiles, "it's nice though. Caia," he repeats, although I assume he was meant to repeat it in his head rather than aloud.

"Well, I'd better start reading, I don't want to get sacked on my second week," I joke, laughing awkwardly and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It was nice meeting you, Caia," he smiles as I walk away, returning to my desk, my breathing faster than normal. Did I screw that up? I bet I took too long to reply or worse, I seemed too eager. Calm down Caia, it's not like he asked you on a date. My own harsh words cause a pang of hurt to rush through me so I quickly grab the remainder of my transcript to stop myself from hurting and to escape from the harsh world of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Sorry this is quite short and still not that exciting, I promise it will get better! It's late and I'm tired so I could be editing this tomorrow but thank you for reading!x


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since I had started Pelzer Publishing and things were fine, I guess. Apart from the fact that I barely spoke to Harry made things a little easier to deal with. Unexpectedly, Liam decided last minute to throw a party at his appartment and being invited had been the highlight of the dragging week. I soon realised, however, I had nothing at all reasonable to wear and that a panicked shopping spree after work was needed although going on my own was definitely a bad decision to make as I held two dresses, both completely opposite, against myself, glancing in the long mirror infront of me. The black one would look good on me, I admit. It wouldn't show my lack of clevage or my jutty out ribs, things that others may dream of but after my traumatic experience, my answer was simple. However, the pale pink dress would match well with my heels that I already have, plus it was floaty.

"The black one is quite popular," the assistant adds, tearing my eyes away from the dresses, "however the pink one is gorgeous on, great if you want to make an impression." I laugh awkwardly, weighing up the pros and cons of each dress in my head. Luckily, I had tanned for this week incase I decided to go bare legged in my skirts so I didn't have to wear tights with either. "Honestly, the pink would be beautiful on you, however both are stunning," she interjects yet again and I nod, smiling at her thankfully.

"The pink one it is."

~~~~

 

I'm grateful I don't have to include driving time to the party as I'm already running twenty minutes late, my wand not switching on leaving me no option but to wash my hair quickly, drying and straightening it afterwards. I can hear the music which is surprisingly loud already and by the many times the door has opened, more than a few people are already inside. I begin to get nervous, shaking my hair over one more time and applying a layer of pinky lipstick, pursing my awkward lips checking it wasn't over the edges. I grab my clutch and my bottle of wine, not wanting to intrude Liam's party and steal his drink. I pull up the courage, taking deep breaths as I make my way over to Liam's knocking the door before I can stop myself. Harry opens the door, his features softening when he realises who is stood at the other side.

"You know you aren't required to bring a drink."

"Hello to you too," I roll my eyes.

"I was wondering when you'd show," his eyes are bright, "it's not like you to be thirty minutes late."

"Well being told a few hours in advance you're invited to a party isn't exactly ideal when you have nothing suitable in your wardrobe," I sternly reply but Harry isn't listening, his eyes taking in the dress and my lanky legs, which I admit look incredible in heels. He pouts his lips before looking up at me, his eyes wide and his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Sorry, what?" I raise my eyebrows, shaking my head and slipping past him in my attempts to find Liam, who of course was the centre of attention. He wears a grey shirt under a black blazer and black jeans, a completely different attire in comparison to his work clothes.

"Liam," I squeak as he jumps up, pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you showed up, I thought you were going to ditch on me," he chuckles nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his head, "you look beautiful."

"Of course she does," another voice interjects and I turn around to find Sam, embracing me almost immediately with a hug. I blush at their compliments but of course no one else seems to notice, everyone else is busy talking to other people they haven't seen in a long time, so I was grateful for the people I did know.

"hi Sam," I pull away, taking in his broad shoulders and fluffy brown hair, "you know Liam?" I ask but Sam just shrugs.

"You could say that," he smirks,"you want a drink?"

"I actually have my own here, I'll pour my own,"I motion towards the kitchen but Sam shakes his head, taking the bottle from me.

"I'll do that, you mingle."

"Cause that's my speciality," I joke and spin around, searching for someone I recognise but to my disappoint everyone is speaking to someone else, Perrie giving me a small wave as she talks to another petite girl.

"What are you doing alone?" Harry approaches me, a smirk on his face. He's wearing all black, which I find quite sexy although that of course is the two glasses of wine I had earlier talking.

"I'm not alone, I'm talking to Sam, he's getting me a drink," I point towards him as he screws off the lid, grabbing a clean wine class.

"Sam Brassio?" Harry asks, his fists clenching at his sides at the mention of his name,"Cai you need to stay away from him."

"What?" I laugh, unable to help myself.

"Listen to me, stay away from him, he's not good," he mumbles.

"Is this one of those cheesy stories were in fact you're just jealous and want to get with me because that doesn't work on me Styles, you're going have to work on your game," I giggle, watching him stiffen as Sam hands me my glass, his hand finding it's way to my back.

"Hello, Harry," Sam smiles politely, "it's nice to see you here."

"Sam, stop fucking around with her," he spits and I almost choke on my drink.

"Harry," I gasp, glaring at him.

"Leave now," he growls and I'm taken aback by this anger that Harry holds, his pupils widening by the second, his body trembling. I glance at Sam who appears frightened by Harry's demeanour.

Niall appears at Harry's side, his face also serious.

"You have some nerve Brassio," he laughs, "you seriously thought you'd get away without being seen?" Niall's voice is deeper and harsher than I've heard before and quite frankly the whole situation is turning out even worse than I thought it could. Harry lunges forward, punching Sam square in the face causing him to fall back a little, losing his balance. I don't know if I let out a high pitched squeal but all attention was on the fight which was quickly escalating, Sam hitting Harry multiple times.

"What the hell is going on?!" Liam shouts as his coffee table is thrown out of the way, the glass shattering onto the floor. He managed to pull Harry from Sam, whose face is red from anger and blood. I gasp as Sam looks towards me before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. "Everyone continue," Liam chuckles, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt as everyone continues where they left off, Harry staring at me.

"That was uncalled for," I finally say, his eyes never leaving me.

"Uncalled for? if you knew what he did I swear that wasn't half of what he deserves the fucking.."

"Harry," I breathe, interrupting him, "your nose is dripping in blood," I point out the obvious, pulling him along with me to the bathroom, the images of minutes before flashing through my head.

"I know you'll take his side, but I want you to know first he isn't good, he's a psychopath. But if you're into that please, be my guest." His sarcastic comment makes my heart beat even louder, bile rising in my throat.

"By your actions tonight, I would say you're crazier than he is," I smile, dabbing his nose in the attempt to remove the dried blood and fresh blood pouring from it.

"Can you leave? I'm not in the mood for your perky personality shit right now," he confesses, his honest eyes meeting the floor. I stand staring at him for a few moments before exiting the room, meeting with Liam and apologising for the mess but that I'll help him clean up tomorrow. I make my way over home and unlock my door, closing it tightly and stripping off on my way to bed, the whole nights events exhausting me completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise these chapters are ridiculously short! I am transferring these from my wattpad : hihoniall and so when I reach the chapter I have recently uploaded I promise to make them longer! Thanks for reading x


	5. Chapter 5

It was awkward going to work on Monday due to the whole situation on Friday night. Over the weekend I helped Liam clean his apartment, finding out he was a clean freak, just like me. I also had news from my sister, who apparently is already bored with having a baby inside of her even though she has 6 more months to endure.

"Thank you so much for the lift," I tell Liam once more as he pulls into Pelzer's Publishing.

"It's no problem, after helping me clean my apartment it's the least I can do," he says, his lips quirking into a smile, his bottom lip pouting slightly. I glance at the building, taking a deep breath. "Nervous huh?"

"I just want everyone to have forgotten what happened, plus I want to know what the problem is with Sam, why did Harry lash out at him like that?"

"I think he'd best tell you that, it's not my place to tell you," Liam's manner has now turned serious, "it's private." I nod, grabbing my coat and sliding it on, not prepared for the harsh weather condition swe were facing at the moment. "Don't be mad at me, Caia, it's not my fault."

"I'm not mad, I'm just curious. When do you think Harry and I will ever get a moment where we spill our life's history?" I practically scoff at the picture. The last thing I can imagine is Harry and I have a conversation that doesn't spiral into an argument. Liam and I walk to the lift as isn't too crowded inside, Liam clutching his books with his left arm.

"Hopefully you don't have an extreme amount of work to do," I sympathetically direct towards Liam whose eyebrow is furrowed at his attempt of reading a crumpled piece of paper with his messy handwriting.

"It's Monday, of course I will," Liam laughs as I exit and walk into the large office space which is almost filled. I quietly make my way to my desk to find a note pushed into my pencil case. I open it up, appalled by the message I received.

Meet me in the store room, I need some help with the extra supplies for Jessica. Alex

Curious why Alex would need me to help I decide to follow the message immediately, knowing I won't be able to concentrate on my work if I don't. I tiptoe out of the office, on edge as I knock the storeroom door, hoping Alex will answer. After waiting a few seconds I briskly open the door, walking in to find an empty space. The storeroom is messier than I expected, however very typical with the mop bucket and mop in the corner. Why isn't Alex here?

"Hello?" I question, spinning around to see the door slam shut. "Alex?" Panic rises in my voice as I push the door handle and the door appears to be shut. "What the hell?" I shout louder, pounding my fists against the door. I spin around, looking for an exit but of course there are none. My claustrophobic senses begin and I feel my breathing becoming more rapid and shorter. "Help!" I shout, kicking the door with my foot but it has no impact, the door remaining upright. After what seems like half an hour of screaming and shouting, I give up, falling to my knees and sobbing. Why me? What the hell have I done to deserve this?

"Caia?" A voice sounds from outside and I instantly recognise it.

"Harry! Thank God, please help me," I rush, sobs rising in my throat at the sound of another human.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asks, banging around with unknown objects and opening the door a few seconds later. I automatically run into his arms, sobbing into his chest as he regains his balance.

"Alex left me a note saying he wanted to meet me here and I came but the door shut and locked. I couldn't get out." Harry's large hands rub my back gently until my sobs subside. I pull away, hanging my head down and smoothing out my skirt. "How long have I been in there?"

"It's half an hour to lunch, you're just lucky I decided to take a toilet break."

"I'm lucky you were slacking as usual," I joke, sniffing slightly due to my crying only a short while ago.

"Well I'm happy I could be of help but I seriously do need to pee, meet you inside?" he laughs, stalking off towards the bathroom. I take a few deep breaths, hoping my makeup looks slightly decent before re-entering the office. I walk furiously toward Alex who is completely engrossed in his work.

"What the hell?!" I shout, slamming my palm down on his wooden desk as Alex jumps in his seat, his frightened eyes landing on me.

"Caia?" he asks seems uncertain, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! When I followed your note I was expecting to do you a favour, not to be locked in a storeroom!" My heart is thumping so hard in my chest and I know everyone is watching us but I don't care.

"What are you talking about? I didn't leave you a note." Alex looks confused but I know it's an act. I am about to spit harsher words when a large hand finds my arm and spins me around.

"Hi, what's going on?" Sam asks, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion of the situation. I glare at Alex with squinted eyes before storming off, Sam following me. "what's going on Cai? I heard you shouting from my office," his voice is smooth and calming, his eyes soft.

"It's a long story and I really don't feel like going over it again," I laugh, exhausted over today's events.

"Of course. How about we discuss it over lunch tomorrow?" Sam's eyes contain and glint of hope and I can't help a small smile appearing on my face.

"That's very sweet of you, of course I will. I'm going to see if I can get the rest of the day off, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Caia." 

*

A small knock on my door distracts my train of thought of Alex and his motive for locking me in a storeroom. I open it to find Harry, his face rosy red from the bitter cold, a bunch of flowers in his hand, his leather jacket, white tshirt and black jeans so casual compare to his suit that he was wearing a few hours earlier.

"This is so unlike you," I laugh, standing back and gesturing for him to come in, the shock of his appearance evident in my voice.

"I promise I'll go back to being my usual dick head self tomorrow again," he chuckles as he hands me the flowers, "before you get any ideas these are from everyone, not just me. Liam would've dropped them over but his meeting ran late and of course I'm the delivery guy."

"I know about Liam, had to get the bus home today. After my first encounter I was on edge the whole time, especially with no Zayn there for protection. Thanks though," I smile, "they mean a lot. I love flowers so this is a really nice gift." I adore the lilies they had decided to get me when I see a smear of yellow on Harry's white T-shirt. "Harry you've just got pollen on your top! that'll never come off," I whine although Harry has a different approach, shrugging at the mess he has caused.

"I'll just get a new one, it's no big deal," he smiles, picking at the skin around his fingernails, "I'd best be going again, I have other things to be doing."

"Oh right of course," I can't help the disappointment in my voice, the fact that Harry was being so nice was touching and to know that tomorrow he could go back to being a douchebag was quite annoying, "promise me one thing though?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you'll only be a douchebag from now on if it's necessary." His booming laugh surprises me, causing me to laugh too, the air filled with happiness and contentment.

"I promise, Caia." I watch as he leaves me apartment, waiting till he has disappeared in the lift before closing the door. His scent fills my apartment and I begin to miss his company although the thought of having lunch with Sam tomorrow helps to make everything better. I place my lilies in a vase before switching on the TV in the hope for a decent programme to be showed.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch with Sam was nerve wracking but nice at the same time; Sam was a great listener which definitely calmed my nerves. He told me Alex was very rare, seemed to keep himself to himself and that he had always been cautious of him. Sam was going to talk to Jessica about this whole ordeal, telling me it wasn't right that I had to work with someone who caused me so much trouble. However, Harry had a very different approach to our lunch.

"You went to lunch with him?" he seethed, his teeth clenched together as he takes deep breaths to try and control himself, "what part of "he's dangerous" don't you understand Caia?!" Harry's voice is deep and raspy and I know if I was alone with him I would be feeling extremely intimidated.

"Harry, she clearly likes the guy, and that was ages ago, maybe he's changed?" Zayn smiles softly at me however one glimpse at Harry's face causes Zayn's face to drop as he looks at his feet.

"He has not fucking changed! When will you all see that Sam is completely crazy and this is all an act to get another girl to ruin!"

"Harry it's fine, I see right through him," Liam assures him, placing one hand on his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

"I can't deal with this right now," Harry spits, glaring at me with angry eyes as he grabs his jacket.

"You're still coming to my birthday meal, right?" Perrie subtly asks but Harry doesn't turn around, storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

"I'm so sorry," I cringe, looking over towards Zayn who is now trying to calm down a very emotional Perrie, "If Harry will go to your birthday dinner because I'm not there, I'll miss it? I can come around later for a drink or something and I'll bring your present then," I smile at her but she shakes her head, wiping away a falling tear.

"Please come, it'll mean a lot. Harry doesn't mean those things, he won't miss my party because of a stupid argument," Perrie assures me however I still remain uncertain. 

"Let's go Caia, yeah?" Liam smiles sweetly however by the look on Niall's face I can tell not everyone is ready to make friends with me this quickly. I nod shyly, apologizing again before walking beside Liam towards his car.

"What an absolute disaster, I thought I was bringing good news about Alex," I begin, not wanting to see the disapproving look cross Liam's face. We hop into the car, Liam's hand automatically reaching to switch on the heat as we sit shivering for a few minutes.

"I really can't tell you what happened between those two but please Caia, stay away from Sam. He's up to no good, I know he's planning something and because he knows it's getting to Harry he'll use you even harder."

"What did he do, can you at least tell me that? I deserve to know Liam, he wants me to start dating him." Liam's mouth falls open in shock and I'm glad I didn't mention that back there.

"What are you going to say?"

"Well that all depends on what he did," I raise my eyebrows as Liam diverts his eyes from mine, "c'mon Liam!"

"How about, if you still feel the same about him after not going out on a date with him in two weeks, I tell you. Harry or no Harry."

"Deal," I smile, patting this thigh and watching his face go straight, "is something wrong?"

"No," Liam laughs but I can tell its awkward and put on, "I just, wanted to ask something but promise you won't think of it as something else, it's more as friends than anything," I see his cheeks blush as Liam continues to babble on, his hands shaking slightly.

"Go on," I smile sweetly as he pulls into the apartment block.

"Will you be my date for tonight? It's just, Niall and Louis will be taking their girls and Zayn and Perrie will be all loved up and if Harry doesn't go it makes me the only man without a girl and the boys will look down on me for it. I really understand if you don't want to but," Liam trails off as I interrupt him.

"It'd be a pleasure," I assure him, pulling him in for a hug as we step out of the car and make our way to the lift, "what colour tie are you wearing? So I can colour code and we'll look together more so than if we wore completely different colours."

"I haven't decided yet, you can come over and help?" he suggests and I nod, a smile appearing on his face. 

"What are neighbours for," I grin, grabbing his hand and pulling him along until we reach Liam's door, Liam opening it.

"Well, I was thinking a red, or burgundy but I mean it really depends on the dress you have," he smiles sweetly, "want a drink?"

"I'm fine. I actually just got a purple dress recently," I smile, glancing down at my tiny wrists and gulping.

"Perfect! I have a purple tie, do you think a black or navy suit would be better?"

"Black, I think anyways, although it's up to you," I assure him, "I've really got to get ready Liam, call for me around 7?" I tell him, growing even more anxious as I see the clock has hit 5.30.

*

 

I look in the mirror once more, hoping I have made the right decision. My purple maxi was from lipsy, a slit up the side the dress and with an embroider of black sparkles at the breast. Perrie wanted a fancy party, boys in suits and her and myself in fancy dresses. She had it planned for ages, after all it was her 28th birthday. She mentioned to me how happy she was there was another girl so she could finally talk about girly things rather than football and beer. I glance at my loosely curled hair which has been pulled to one side. My heels help my legs to appear longer, my hips and ribs not showing in the dress. I grab my clutch as I hear my door knock, grabbing my coat and slipping outside, locking the door behind me.

"You look stunning," Liam smiles.

"You look nice too," I return, unable to stop my hands and legs shaking. How convenient that I have been dressed up at least twice with my friends within only two weeks of being friends and my biggest fear is dressing up, accepting compliments when I feel sick at the thought of someone calling me beautiful. The constant fear of the word "fat" coming up in the wrong context causing my problems to resurface.

"Are you alright?" Liam asks, a slightly worried expression displayed on his face.

"I'm fine, really excited to see Perrie's face when she sees that everyone made an effort to make this her best birthday yet."

"Me too, she's planned this for ages," Liam chuckles, starting the car. We small talk the rest of the drive, parking next to Louis' car in the car park as we make our way inside. I spot the almost full table instantly, followed by shouts and cheers of the boys.

"Caia," Perrie squeals, jumping up to give me a hug.

"Happy birthday, again," I giggle, handing her my wrapped present.

"You really didn't need to," she smiles but I shake my head, sitting myself down beside Liam.

"Why didn't I ask you to be my date," Louis wolf whistles, winking at me, "since mine bailed, think you could sit beside me?"

"I'm here with Liam," I smile causing Zayn and Louis to start clapping, the table erupting in laughter. 

"Can I get your order?" a waiter asks Perrie and just as she is about to nod, a cough comes from the end of the table.

"Now, I didn't think you guys would be unmannerly and start without me but maybe I was wrong," Harry slurs, his eyes bloodshot and breathing shallow as he takes the seat opposite me, "fill our drinks up mate and get me a scotch, my treat."


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone pauses and watches Harry carefully, afraid one wrong movement may cause an explosion within the already pissed off and clearly drunken boy.

"Oh Perrie, I do apologize. Here is your present, I hope you enjoy it," Harry smirks, handing her the present and pressing his lips to her cheek. His shirt is unbuttoned at the collar where a tie is meant to be however I commend him for making an effort for Perrie, even though he is completely pissed. I can see Zayn stiffening beside him and I know Harry's going to ruin everything tonight.

"Mate I swear if you ruin this for her you'll wish you had never came," Zayn growls loud enough for everyone at the table to hear however Harry doesn't seem phased.

"Lads play nice," Louis chuckles, lifting his newly filled glass in the air, "cheers for the drink Harry." Harry doesn't acknowledge him, he is too busy smirking at Zayn, probably trying to aggravate a fight.

"Why don't we get you some fresh air," I laugh awkwardly as I stand, grabbing Harry's bulging bicep, knowing this meal will turn into a disaster if I don't do anything to stop it.

"Let go," he growls, jerking his arm from my grip causing my cheeks to blush and my stance to wobble slightly, "I'm not going anywhere with you," he hisses, his words affecting me more than I act. I sit beside Liam who squeezes my thigh gently, Perrie giving me a sympathetic smile yet again. I was getting more than pissed off at Harry now, who was staring at me and no one else as he sat opposite me. We ordered dinner and after trying to complete most of my meal I am grateful when Liam asks do I want the other part of the chicken I left, picking it up with his fork and eating it himself when I shake my head.

"Will I bring a dessert menu?" the waiter asks and the air is filled with laughter as Perrie insists we all get something sweet, however neither Harry or myself answer. His pupils are large and his hair is messily swept to the side, his lips plump as he sips from his third round of whiskey. I don't know how much alcohol he's had tonight but I know it's made his personality more uglier than ever.

"I'm thinking the cheesecake, it's always amazing here," Liam groans however my eyes don't leave Harry. I think of how he is attractive, his broad shoulders, shining green eyes and plump lips however his attitude ruins everything. He is now staring off into the distance and I can see the hurt in his eyes but suddenly he snaps them back to me causing me to divert my eyes quickly, blushing that he has caught me staring at him.

"Thank you guys so much for a perfect night," Perrie smiles, "I know it's not over yet but this means so much to me, more than you guys can possibly imagine," her eyes are brimming with tears as Zayn rubs her back gently, smiling up at her with bright eyes. The love between the two of them is evident and heart swells at the way Zayn looks at Perrie, reminding me I will never have that.

"Miss?" The waiter asks, breaking me from my daydream.

"Sorry, uh, can I have the pavalova please, the chocolate one," I smile, as the cute waiter jots it down, his wrist flicking quickly as he moves around the table. I glance warily at the wine Harry ordered me from earlier which I have barely sipped at. I feel rude not drinking it but I know my limit and with having a few drinks before hand I know I'm bordering the edge of tipsy and I'd rather not make a fool of myself.

"Good choice," Liam smiles at me and I nod, looking over at Louis and Niall who are punching each other playfully, "are you alright Caia? You've gone quiet," he studies, his mouth turning down in concern.

"I'm fine, just stuffed, I hope I'm able to eat this dessert," I laugh quietly, jumping slightly when Harry's booming voice sounds from the other side of the table.

"Eat your dessert? You barely ate your meal!" Harry scoffs and I can feel a lump rising in my throat, "you're so skinny, now we know why! you anorexic or something?" I jump out of my seat, everyone looking at Harry with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say to Perrie, shaking my head as a tear falls down my cheek. Harry hit too close to home this time, "Congratulations Harry," I smile at him, "you finally broke me." I walk off, my head hanging down in shame. I thought I could hide from the past but clearly I've made everything worse by coming here, they definitely won't understand. I walk past the entrance until I'm outside, sitting on a bench. No one notices me as the enter the warm and sweet smelling restaurant and a part of me is glad, I'm not in the mood to tell some stranger what is wrong with me. I am grateful it isn't raining although it is freezing cold and I wished I had've brought my coat.

"I thought you'd be out here," a voice chirps and I look up to find Louis walking towards me, "mind if I sit?"

"Of course not," I smile up at him as he hands me his blazer, his grey shirt very fitting, "I think we need to talk." I nod, knowing that causing a scene would have brought up some necessary questions. Fresh tears spill from my eyes and I feel Louis' thumb brushing them away, "C'mon love, don't cry on me. I'm here to support you, we all are."

"Harry isn't," I joke as Louis pulls a napkin from his pocket and hands it to me.

"Harry's a dick," he chuckles, causing me too laugh, "ignore him. We all do, I mean no one is speaking to him now due to his little stunt a few minutes ago. He even feels bad, I can see it in his eyes, even if he doesn't admit it."

"That's very sweet Louis, I'm not really upset about Harry though. I just thought starting fresh would help everything, but it clearly hasn't." I know Louis is completely confused by now and I mentally thank him for not pushing questions on to me, "I'm not ready to discuss it, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," he smiles, "I didn't come to get information, I came to make sure you're alright and that everyone wants you back inside."

"Thanks, but I think I'll stay here," I smile, "do you want this back?" I gesture to his jacket.

"S'alright, you can keep it," Louis shrugs, "my sister had some sort of eating disorder, I don't know exactly what is was but I know she was depressed for months, had to be sent away. It killed my mum and I was left to look after my other sister who was really young at the time. I know what it's like to be around someone with an eating disorder so if you don't feel like anyone wil understand, I do." I smile at him once more before he leaves. It would explain why Louis came after me, I'm sure he recognised the pattern from earlier. The fact he knows a little about my previous condition makes me feel sick, so I contemplate ringing a cab to take me home but my phone buzzes in my clutch and Liam tells me he'll be out now.

I make my way to his car and watch as the others walk outside, Niall being carried by Louis probably as he's had too much to drink. Perrie is laughing loudly and Liam is jogging towards me. Finally, I spot Harry, staring over in my direction as he lights a cigarette. I know he can see I'm watching him, but I continue to stare and so does he.

"You alright babe?" Liam asks worriedly.

"Just cold," I smile up at him, choosing not to bring up the situation from earlier, "tomorrow Niall is going to have the worst hangover."

"He'll take the day off, always does. He's hilarious with a hangover though, constantly moaning. I wish he would come in so we could tempt him." I giggle, glad that Liam had the sense not to drink a beer so we could get home quickly. As he reverses out, I spot Harry again, watching me intently like before. His foot is rested against the wall as he takes another drag from his cigarette. I shake my head in disgust and talk to Liam, however the image of his piercing eyes never leave my head, his dark eyes and how they dropped at my reaction. Harry Styles was probably one of the most arrogant people I've ever met and yet I couldn't get him out of my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was practically a blur. Although I didn't have too much alcohol last night I had a really bad headache which didn't help the situation. When I woke up, I realised I had slept in half an hour, not leaving me enough time to get a shower. I had quickly taken two tablets, taking my newly washed skirt and shirt dressing quickly. My makeup would take me forever, so I decided to quickly apply some foundation and mascara, a light pink lipstick coating my lips. I made it in time for Liam to drive me but by his smirk I knew something wasn't right. Turns out, I had buttoned my shirt wrongly, which he offered to fix.

Now, as I walked into my officespace I wanted nothing more than to go home and lie in my bed. As I sat down on my chair I saw a sheet of paper stuck to my work for today.

_Meet me on the top floor as soon as you get in- Harry_

I scrumple the sheet up and toss it into the bin, grabbing my first book and hoping I will be able to concentrate on it. The opening paragraph seems decent and I find myself getting lost in the book, the plot turning out to be extremley good despite the few spelling mistakes made.

 

"You not coming for lunch?" Ellie jokes, her brown hair curled making it shorter than it is straight, although it suits her.

"Got lost in this," I smile, putting it down, placing a postit so I know where to return too. As the others walk ahead, I grab my handbag and leave the large room. I am about to make my way downstairs when two large hands grab my waist, pulling me around the corner. "Why didn't you meet me?" Harry asks breathlessly as he presses me against the wall.

"I don't want to talk to you," I spit, trying to release myself from his grip. He nudges my neck with his nose before meeting my eyes with his. "Caia, you have to believe me, I didn't mean what I said. I was an asshole, I'm so sorry. I felt like shit afterwards. You don't have to accept my apology but at least believe me that I'm truly sorry." His eyes look sincere, his mouth tugging down slightly, his hair messy from sleep. I can tell by the bags under his eyes he didn't sleep well and whether that was due to the situation we were in right now or not I really didn't care.

"I believe you," I smile, "but can you stop putting this front up while you're with me? Can't we just be friends?"

"Sounds alright," Harry shrugs, a smirk tugging on his lips as I slap him playfully.

"Can you let go now?" I smugly ask as he rolls his eyes, his arms falling to his sides.

"Only if you let me treat you to somewhere nice," he bats his eyelids, a large grin appearing on his face, "It's the only reason I'll feel less guilty for being a dickhead."

"Sounds alright," I mock him, laughing as he rolls his eyes, opening the door for me, "What happened you? Holding the door open and everything," I joke, winking at him as we make our way downstairs.

"My mum did teach me to have manners, I just never thought to follow through," he chuckles, "at least now I know that you aren't going to lunch with Sam. I need a way to prove to you just how sick he is. Anyways," Harry breathes out, obviously trying to calm himself, "there's this amazing cafe down the second street on the left and no one from here knows about it apart from me, so be lucky I'm taking you here. Plus, you tell anyone about it I'm hunting you down because I can't deal with their negative personalities while I'm trying to eat my lunch. Depressing shits." Harry opens the door to leave the building but I stop, unwilling to allow the cold air to envelope me.

"Seriously Harry it's fine. Don't spend your money on me, I'd prefer you bought me a sandwich upstairs or something."

"Caia," he mumbles, "please let me do something to make up for being a dick."

"Well, I suppose you could bring some treats and beer over on Friday and we can have a movie night or something? It'd be nice to chill at my place for one weekend with some company, it gets pretty lonely around here." After I've said the words I begin to panic that Harry might think of this as something else or might take my invite in a creepy way and may avoid me. However, he nods and I sigh in relief.

"Done," Harry smiles, his eyes squinting slightly.

Once we make our way into the canteen and sit down with a sandwich I can feel the stares of my friends as I take a bite of my food. What else where you expecting after making a scene? my subconscious tells me however I ignore it, continuing to stare at my over-filled sandwich, concentrating on chewing and swallowing. The sound of someone entering the room catches all of our attention and our eyes reach the opened door and a very stressed looking Liam.

"I missed you at the start of lunch," Liam runs in, his cheeks flushed slightly and his hair dishevelled from running his hands through it too many times, "a big account wants to join with Pelzer and he needs me here for a while after work. I mean, I can try and get out of this quickly but it could take hours, I'm sorry," Liam apologises, breathing in a deep breath.

"I guess I'll take the bus, no worries Liam," I smile at him as he pouts apologetically before telling us he has to skip lunch to try and get this account done.

"Someone's busy," Perrie laughs slightly, "guess we'll have more work to do if this is a big deal, imagine all the media we will have to get across.

"I can leave you home, I know you don't like taking the bus," Harry whispers, his breath on my neck giving me goosebumps. I nod, gulping slightly as Zayn studies us curiously. Harry leans back, crossing his arms and scolding Niall for his noisy eating while Zayn continues to observe us carefully, quickly flicking his eyes between our close bodies. Thankfully, the bell sounds for the end off lunch and I watch as Zayn's concentrates on pushing his chair, the thought of Harry and I disappearing in his mind. I don't understand why the thought of people thinking Harry and I were together was so nerve-wracking, but the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop, even when I was sat down at my desk and trying to read the story, which perplexed me as to why I was so interested in it at the beginning.  
The beeping sound on my computer startled me and I blushed slightly as everyone stared at me, angry expressions on their faces due to being disturbed. I glance at Harry who is smiling widely at me, his finger on his mouse, clicking it once more and making my computer sound out another beeping sound. I quickly click the mute button and frown, clicking into a message which Harry has just sent me.

'You look weird when you concentrate.'

I glare over at him only to see him typing something else and suddenly another message pops up on my screen, this time muted from sound.

'Joking. I'm bored.'

I roll my eyes, switching my computer off completely in the hope we get no important emails and continue reading the draft.

"Pst," Harry whispers and I feel myself blush again as they realise he is directing it to me. Embarrassed, I rise from my chair, walking swiftly towards him.

"Stop embarrassing me!" I hiss, watching him as he chuckles and reclines his chair back, "you're annoying as hell," I mumble, rolling my eyes as I warn him once more to leave me alone. Thankfully, he does and the next time we meet is when we reach his car, my hair blowing crazily in the wind.

"This weather is shit, winters are always crazy here."

"Yeah," I laugh, jumping into the car and rubbing my hands together, reminding myself to bring gloves tomorrow.

"You okay?" he looks at me, waiting for the ice to move away from his window.

"Cold," I laugh, cringing at my red nose as I glance in the side mirror.

"It'll heat up soon," he smiles.

"Vintage," I nod and Harry nods back, his face lighting up, "Dad's into collecting cars, we have loads at home. He doesn't even drive them all there's that many, sort of ridiculous but whatever."

"I collect them too, sort of. I have two if that counts," he chuckles slightly and I laugh too. As he pulls into the appartment block I thank him. "It's alright."

"Please don't annoy me tomorrow, or no movie night on Friday," I remind him.

"I'll be on my best behaviour," he mocks, winking and pulling out as soon as I close the door. He gives a small beep of the horn causing me to blush again and I mentally curse him for knowing how to embarrass me.


	9. Chapter 9

Tonight was my movie night with Harry and I was beyond nervous. Louis had teased me all day, telling me Harry would probably try make a move which I refused to believe, the thought making my mouth dry up and my leg to continuously twitch. I had paced my apartment more than once, checking everything was in order; the sweets where in the bowl, drinks were on the table and stacks of DVDs were left infront of the TV. The knock on the door however was something I was apparently completely unprepared for. How did I answer? Was a hello too common? Fuck. I rushed quickly over, taking a deep breath before opening the door to a smiling Harry, his hair scraped back with a bandana, a baggy jumper hanging on him. 

"Hello," he said first and I was completely relieved because clearly it wasn't common, "I'm actually really excited to see what movies you have lined up. And just incase the'yre shit," Harry smirked, holding a few of his own up.

"No way," my eyes bulged at the names, the pictures making them look even more scary than I thought was possible. I wasn't exactly good with scary movies, even the funny ones. I always managed to be completely freaked out afterwards, not being able to sleep without my bathroom light on and even at that I managed to get barely any sleep.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of this nonsense," Harry found my fear amusing, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Oh piss off," I rolled my eyes, sitting down on the sofa and hoping Harry would forget about his DVD's when he saw mine, "nearly every girl is afraid of scary movies. Plus, I literally refuse to watch these. Out of all the scary movies you could possibly choose you have to choose the scariest films ever. The Conjuring?! No. No way."

Apparently though Harry was good at convincing people and there we were, sittiing on the sofa drinking beer and watching 'The Conjuring'. What the hell was I doing.

"See it's not that bad," Harry shrugged, his shoes lying in a pile beside him as he grabbed for some crisps. I nodded back, not trusting my voice and not removing my hand from my face, peeking through my fingers, not entirely trusting myself to watch the whole thing on the wide screen. The sudden loud music caused me to jump, screaming and scooting closer to Harry, who automatically wrapped his arm around me and burst out laughing whilst I buried my face in his shoulder.

"What happened," I gasped, causing Harry to laugh even harder whilst I poked his side.

"If i tell you you probably won't sleep tonight."

"I'm not gonna sleep now anyways so just tell me." My heart was thumping in my chest but I knew it wasn't just because of the movie. After telling me that the little girl was hiding in the wardrobe with woman and me getting completely freaked out, Harry turned on the lamp beside him and started rubbing circles into my hip, calming me slightly. The movie was barely audible now as Harry realised loud noises scared me more than the actual movie and he held my hand down so I would actually watch the movie. "oh my god," I couldn't help but jump again as they went ot the basement, hands clapping beside the mothers ears. 

"Babe," Harry chuckled, "it's not real."

"I don't bloody care," I shifted slightly in my seat, Harry's warmth radiating off him like he was a bloody furnace. It was comforting in a way but I was afraid I would get too warm and start sweating. "Another beer?" I asked him, in the hope to escape from the movie but once I had stood up I realised how far Harry's protection was from the fridge.

"Sure," he smiled and I couldn't help but wish we hadn't drunk all the beer on the table. I ran towards the fridge, opening it quietly and returning quickly to Harry's side, his arm returning to where it was before. "I don't think I've met anyone who's more scared of scary movies than you are."

"Shutup," I laughed, eating some popcorn and watching the movie again, trying to prove that I could watch a scary part without jumping. As the girl got dragged across the kitchen by her hair I almost choked on my drink, Harry continuing to laugh at 'how hilarious that would be if it actually happened' while I completely disagreed with him.

"Well thank god that's over," I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I stressed that as soon as Harry left, I would be checking every space in the apartment.

"I'll stay a while, if you want? we can watch a happy movie now," he smirked, his lip quirking up slightly. I nodded, knowing this was probably the best way to forget about my previous scare. "but if you put on a damn chick flick I'm out of here."

I roll my eyes, flicking through my movies and sighing. "What would you like to watch then? even though you did get to choose the first time."

"I am the guest," he reminds me, eyes sparkling, " maybe an action movie?"

"I'm not good with guns and knives," I admit causing harry to erupt in laughter.

"Remind me to never take you to the movies," he chuckles and I swat his arm, joking that I will kick him out then and there if he doesn't stop teasing me.  
"Kidding babe. How about an oldie, like grease or dirty dancing? if you have those."

Jumping up, I snatch dirty dancing from the corner of the coffee table, grinning. I get comfy at the other side of the sofa once I have put it on, missing Harry's touch. No. I didn't miss his touch, he was a douchebag and this night was only part of a deal, I remind myself.

"So, about Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry, I have been working so much and when I haven't been I've been doing something else and haven't got near my laptop! in Ireland it's really warm and so yesterday I've been out in the sun but today I tried my best to write a chapter, which will be proof read later on so sorry for any mistakes! thanks for reading, sorry for the terrible updates.xx


	10. Chapter 10

I could tell Harry was hesitant, his eyes narrowing and breath hitching slightly in his throat. 

"What do you need to know? I've already told you he's a manipulative asshole who likes to play with girls for fun." Although I know Harry hasn't imagined this image of Sam for no reason, I'm still baffled as to how his soft eyes and slicked hair could possibly get this sort of reaction, his voice was always so soft and calming when we spoke.

"You've been telling me for a while that he is no good and that I shouldn't be with him but you haven't specifically told me why. I'm curious, after all, I work with the guy, I deserve to know." He's watching me now and I feel butterflies in my stomach as I don't know how I will react to whatever Harry has to tell me tonight. His green eyes are bringing heat to my cheeks so much that I look away, pausing the movie so I have some sort of excuse not to be under his strong hold.

"Sam and I used to be friends," his words are slow and venomous as he rubs his hands on his thighs, trying to calm himself, "so much so we would've went out together, catching women together and just having normal lads banter. I knew he had a controlling side with women, something I hadn't experienced obviously but when women where around both of us he seemed normal, happy. He was always buying them drinks, whispering in their ears, something I would do, any grown man would do.  
It was one night a few months later when my sister appeared at my apartment, not realising I had Sam over for company. She was crying, obviously heart broken over some guy as she had a touch for choosing the wrong boys. Gems and I are close and so automatically I was ushering Sam to leave but Gemma wouldn't take it. She sat down, grabbed a beer and let us carry on with whatever nonsense we had been talking about to begin with, and in that moment I truly believed Sam could be the right guy for her. Sam and I where like brothers, and I knew my mum would like him, it was just finding that romantic connection with Gemma, which they did.  
Eventually they became an item, and Sam was constantly at Gamma's rather than mine but I didn't really care, they both seemed happy. A few more months passed and I realised Gemma was becoming more reserved, staying at home more often, not going out with friends or to our mums. She was constantly tired, always texting Sam as they always needed to be in contact or a "fight would start" she would say. I decided to leave them be, that maybe they where just perfect for each other, but the next couple of weeks I found bruises on her arms and legs, big ones that weren't just from banging into a table. These where from being grabbed at or being roughly handled.  
Everytime I asked her, she shook me off, telling me she was being clumsy with a small smile, but I didn't believe her, my bubbly and jolly sister wasn't her usual self. That's when I took it into my own hands and barged into her apartment to find him ontop of her, almost.." He trails off but I can hear the hurt in his voice and although he doesn't say the words, I know exactly what he was going to say. I feel sick, and I can tell Harry does too, his eyes shut and breathing rapid as he licks his lips, tugging at his hair. I slowly reach over and rub his arm gently jumping slightly as he twitches at first but then relaxing to my touch and I move closer, although not too close as to startle him even more.

"Wow Harry I had no idea. I'm so sorry I'm such an idiot, your poor sister didn't deserve to go through something like that," I pause and watch him open his eyes, clouded with pain and hurt, "it isn't your fault you know? How could you have known?" I know my words don't help however, as Harry is stubborn from what I have learnt and even if I was right, he would still take his own word over mine.

"The first day I saw you, you where so bubbly and had the same brightness in your eyes that gems had before she met him. As soon as he came near you I knew I had to protect it. It took so long for Gemma to come back to her old self and I couldn't forgive myself if I let anyone else come close to him, especially you." I look up at him to find him staring intently at my face as his thumb gently brushes over my cheek, "I just knew from the moment I met you, that you where special. And I couldn't let you get hurt by someone as sadistic as Sam when I knew he was trying to make a move on you ."

"I appreciate your kindness," I smile at him, " although the truth at the start would definitely improved how I viewed you, I mean I believed you where an arrogant asshole," this tugs a smirk at his lips as he hums, closing his eyes and leaning into the sofa, wrapping his arm around my waist again.

"Well I mean, I never said I was good at first impressions."

~~~

The next morning I wake up to a stiff neck and humming coming from the living room. I sit up, cautiously scanning my bedroom to remember that last night I had made Harry stay on the sofa as although I didn't want him to leave mad and upset after our discussion about Sam, I pretended that the scary movie had really freaked me out and that I couldn't bear to wake up in my apartment in the middle of the night on my own. He agreed and although I knew he could see straight through my lie he didn't push me on it, getting comfy on my sofa with a spare quilt I had tucked in the wardrobe in case of emergencies of other guests staying. 

I quietly tiptoe into my ensuite and cringe as my hair is completely flattened at one side whilst my bags under my eyes are so prominent due to Harry and I's conservation lasting well past 4 o clock in the morning. I pull on a hoodie and leggings to cover myself and walk out to the kitchen to find two bowls of coco pops. 

"Wow," is all I can manage as I burst into a fit of giggles, Harry's smirk egging me on, " I didn't know he was such a good chef."

"Hush you," he whines, sticking two spoons in the bowls and pulling my chair out for me, " you have barely any decent food here and I didn't want to leave for the shop incase the ghosts came," he emphasises, wiggling his fingers towards me as I swat his hands away, sitting down and digging into my cereal.

"It's the thought that counts I guess." His smile grows at this and although Harry had a tough shell, I can already see him cracking right infront of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really apologise for how late this update has been, if anyone still reads this anymore! I went into total writers block and literally couldn't bring myself to write! But now I'm back so hopefully you guys will enjoy! Sorry for the slow chapters, I'm just getting started again, thank you!.xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot, please comment and tell me what you think or whatever.x


End file.
